Businesses typically have a number of promotions to offer to a large list of prospective customers. Each promotion may have an eligibility condition, a response-model, and a profitability model associated with it.
Some promotions may be combined into Peer Groups (i.e., groups of mutually exclusive offers, such as a credit card with different interest rates). A constraint may be placed on the maximum number of offers that goes to any customer; in addition, there may be business requirements such as minimal number of sales, minimal NPV (Net Present Value) per customer, maximal budget, etc. These requirements may apply to any individual promotion, a peer group, or a campaign as a whole.
The goal of cross-selling marketing optimization is to determine what offers to send to which customers to maximize a utility function of the campaign (total NPV, total number of sales etc.), while satisfying all the business requirements and constraints.
The present state of the art lets marketers process one offer at a time. A response and/or profitability model is applied and customers are rank-ordered based on propensity to respond to the offer. After this ordering, a certain percentage from the top of the list is selected to receive the offer. The same process is applied to all available offers separately.
As a result, the best, most responsive and valuable customers are saturated with offers and the middle segment of the customer list is ignored. The overall efficiency of the campaign therefore degrades.
Another significant drawback of this approach is the inability to satisfy various real-life constraints and business goals.
Most sophisticated marketers have tried to consolidate models built for different offers. However, these attempts have not been based on any solid scientific method, but rather have utilized an ad hoc approach. Because of this, only the most-simple constraints have been able to be satisfied and the solutions have been sub-optimal with respect to a utility function. In fact, these marketers haven't even been able to estimate how far off they are from the true optimum.
What would therefore be useful is a process that provides a mathematically optimal offer allocation, i.e., one that selects an optimal set of offers for each customer that maximizes the utility function and satisfies all business goals and constraints.